Magnetism
by STF28
Summary: Ana never encountered a mutant before Erik Lensherr. She stumbled upon him and his working goal for a mutant utopia by accident. Interrupting his peace and plans for a thriving, dominating mutant race, Ana's curiosity and persistence knows no bounds. Repelled and pulled on by both sides, she struggles to learn her role in a changing world of mutants and men. *Rating May Change*


**First things First: I do not own any of the X-men characters. I am borrowing them temporarily to (hopefully) tell a fun story in the amazing and colorful world. I hope you enjoy. Let me know your thoughts below. This is my first x-men fanfiction. The setting is post-apocalypse, but will not verge into Dark Phoenix. :)**

—-

Lost - inherently lost. What better way to begin a new life than not knowing which direction you're headed?

Bringing the jeep to a slow but steady halt on the shoulder of the road, I grabbed the crinkled map in the passenger seat.

Running my fingers along the bright blue line, I traced my drive from the station to where I thought I was now. I'd missed a turn or more likely, Emily gave me the wrong directions. Tossing the map to the side, I gripped the steering wheel tightly and leaned forward to rest my head against the warm leather.

"Where too now, Ana?"

I would have been more frustrated had it not been for the calm, serene surroundings. Large green trees towered over the quiet stretch of road. Their leaves rustled against one another in the gentle breeze. The flowers, the dirt, the trail - it took everything inside me to not hop out and start exploring. But that would have to wait. I needed to get to the cabin, unpack, and listen to Emily rave about how fun and fantastic this would be.

Pulling back onto the road, I kept my speed slow hoping to spot a sign or marker. I stuck my hand out the open window. Curving it up and down, the air pushed against my palm and drifted through my fingers. The wind whipped through the car and tussled my hair unforgivingly. But with the summer heat raging, and the sun beating down, any chance to cool down was welcome.

With the way the main road curved, and the forestation covered it so well, I nearly missed the hidden driveway. Tapping on the console, I mulled over the possibilities. If I were lucky, it would be the home of an older couple, allowing a single awkward introduction, a quick word, followed by an even more rapid exit. Flipping on my turn signal decidedly, I headed down the gravel road.

The path while long and winding didn't worry me. Nor did the several minutes of driving under protruding trees limbs and bushes. But the several red and white rectangular signs stating "No Trespassing," in bold letters created some hesitation. Admittedly, there was a better, easier, and safer way to go about this. I could go back to the station, and ask for directions, but who would want to admit they were lost? To say that after accepting a job as a park ranger didn't exactly inspire or assure.

So I continued, and my stubborn efforts were rewarded. All at once, the trees pushed back, and a massive plot of land emerged on my right. Describing it as a house or a farm wouldn't have done it justice. If anything, it was a compound, with a fair amount of open area to spare.

Pushing down on my brakes hard, I heard their screeching reply but didn't care. Surprised by the scale and the fact this went unmentioned at the office, I gawked at it all. Several buildings, some constructed with metal sheeting, others wood laid out one by one. Nearly a dozen, some multiple stories, circled a large field of crops. Several people worked diligently in the rows upon rows of plants, vegetables, and fruits although their heads perked up upon my arrival.

"What is this place?" I whispered.

A loud, and repetitive bang against my door startled me so much I jumped. My heart beat quickly from the unexpected noise. The cause of the brief jolting sound was a man. He appeared, striding past my window, and in front of me nonchalantly, holding a shovel.

"Private Property. Go back the way you came." He commanded clearly and concisely without looking back.

Without thinking, I yelled, "Wait!" Stepping out of the car, gravel crunched and crackled underneath my boots. Snatching the map, I apologized, "Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I'm a little turned around here. Can you help?"

Facing me, the man glared. He was tall, lean, and bore a stern expression.

Edging forward, I held out the map and pointed, "I came from here. I'm just looking for these cabins. They're supposed to be nearby. Do you know of them?" I asked politely, sweetly but it made no difference, his demeanor remained unchanged.

He continued to glare, his dark eyes staring intently and mouth formed into a thin line. Stepping closer, he gestured behind me with the shovel, "You know the road you drove in on?" He paused, raising his eyebrows, apparently waiting for a response.

Nodding, I smiled in appreciation. "Yeah, sure. Where to from there?"

Giving me an unexpected but welcome grin, he continued, "Take that road back. And on your way out, read those signs with more precision than you read that map." He tapped the wooden handle of his shovel against the paper in my hands, an unmistakable personal touch of condescension.

Dumbfounded by his blunt, rude response, I watched him walk away, unable to think of a reply before he was out of sight. Crumpling the map in my hands, I stomped back to the jeep, infuriated. "Dick." I mouthed quietly. Hoping he would hear my frustration, I slammed the door shut, and sped out of the property quickly.

I didn't stop speeding or cursing, not even when I left the area altogether. I drove for miles trying to cool my temper until I reached a more populated area and was forced to slow.

At the sight of a convenient store, I swerved into a parking spot. Rushing past the slew of old men in rocking chairs, I burst inside.

The flustered look on my face did nothing short of attracting a few curious looks from the cashier. Scanning over the small store, I moved determinedly past the six or seven aisles toward the coolers in the back. Grabbing a six pack, and a few other necessities, I threw my stuff on top of the counter.

"Would you happen to know where the cabins are?" I asked, crossing my arms.

The older man grabbed the few things I had, sliding them through his scanner. "Sure, a few miles from here." He spoke matter of factly in a low voice. " If you came from the north, you drove right past em."

Pointing back toward the direction I'd come from, he motioned with his hands as he spoke. He rambled on so much; I laid my cash on the counter, and quietly bagged my own groceries before he finished speaking. Ultimately, his good and thorough nature brought a much-needed smile to my face.

Grabbing my bag, I edged toward the door. "Thank you for your help." Smiling genuinely again, I pushed against the screen door, only to stop and turn back around. Biting my lip, I wondered, "Would you happen to know about a group of people..." I trailed off, unsure of how to phrase my question.

My new found friend with his round, kind face finished my thought promptly. "Living in the woods? There's more than a few out there."

"Really? How many?" My curiosity grew.

"Don't know. Maybe 30 or so. The numbers doubled in the last few weeks. They're a little," He paused, choosing his word carefully, "different. Keep to themselves mostly. Only come in for a few odds and ends."

Pushing against the door again, I made my intention to exit clear.

"You that new park ranger? Todd said he hired a young one."

"I am. What gave me away?"

"Stays quiet around here. Not too many new people."

"You mean," I clarified, "aside from the community in the woods."

"Right." Running his fingers through his white hair, he continued, "You might be seeing some of em though. Their property borders the park lines."

Ending the conversation, I thanked him again before slipping out. Sliding on my sunglasses, I meandered back to the jeep. My boots thudded against the wooden planks as I considered his words.

"Different..." I murmured aloud. For some reason, I didn't think that described the man I'd had the pleasure of meeting. In fact, a few more apt adjectives sprang to mind. Maybe if I were lucky, I would get a chance to tell him a few in person soon.


End file.
